merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Waterwecna/What I love about Merlin
Hello everyone! Today I am in the mood to make a very positive blog post! I have watched many different series during my life, but I've never loved any of them as much as I love Merlin. I started to immediately like it when I first saw it, and after that I could not stop watching it once I had started. There was just something about this series that made me like it so much. So much in fact, that it became my favorite series in a really short period of time. But why is Merlin such a great series? What is it that makes us all love it so much? Here are the things I love about Merlin: *'Awesome characters.' What I've noticed is that Merlin has much more complex and deep characters than a lot of other TV shows have. They have interesting natures and during the series, we get to see them develop and mature more. Even some of the minor characters like Alvarr have been really interesting and memorable. Although not all the characters who have appeared have been awesome, the main characters are definitely very likeable! *'Very good actors.' The main cast is absolutely amazing! Just think about Colin Morgan: I think he has played the part of Merlin really well so far! I have really liked how he has portrayed both the young and old version of his character and I can't wait to see him in Series 5! Or think of Katie McGrath: although she hasn't been trained as an actor, she plays Morgana so well, especially in Series 4! *'Breathtaking locations.' During the four series of Merlin we have been able to see some really breathtaking locations, like the Isle of the Blessed and The Perilous Lands. Not even all movies have such like great locations like this TV show has! *'Exciting episodes.' I haven't seen another series with so many good episodes before! Some of them like A Servant of Two Masters are just brilliant! Time and time again I am amazed how I don't get tired of watching my favorite episodes. I also like that since the series has started, the episodes have gotten better and better! *'Hilarious sayings.' This is one of my favorite things about Merlin! It has so many good quotes! I especially love the various sayings Merlin has said, like "dollop head" and "turnip head" and "spoilt arrogant brat with the brains of a donkey and the face of a toad"! *'Funny situations.' There are so many of them I can't even remember them all! I love that in Merlin we have both drama and humour, and that alongside the funny situations the dramatic ones are credible as well. *'Beautiful costumes.' I especially love the ones that Morgana has worn during the series. Although it is not the most fashionable one she has worn, I really liked the dress she was wearing in Series 4 as well! I think it was even my most favorite! I also like the dresses that Gwen has worn, but my most favorite outfit was the one she had on in Sword in the Stone. I also really like the armour the Knights of Camelot wear. I just wish that Merlin would get in Series 5 more costumes than the ones he has so far, although I do love his boots! :D *'The music.' The composers of Merlin have done a very good job because Merlin has very good music! Just listen to this song called The Tournament Begins! Amazing! *'Awesome special effects.' When I first stated watching Merlin I was suprised by how many good special effect it had already in the beginning of Series 1! It looks like a fantasy movie! I have believe that Series 5 will probably be the series that has the most awesome special effects in the whole series! What are the things you love about Merlin? Please comment below! Category:Blog posts